1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle display apparatus that displays a video image, including a captured image obtained by capturing an image of surroundings of a vehicle, in a form suitable for any of a plurality of display modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle display apparatus displays a video image, including a captured image obtained by capturing an image of surroundings of a vehicle, in a form suitable for any of a plurality of display modes. For example, various techniques have been developed to display a video image in a display mode useful for a driver while switching between display modes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-170284 discloses an apparatus that, when an indicator switch or a reverse switch is switched to an ON state, preferentially generates an interruption process so that a video image is switched to another video image suitable for circumstances. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-170284, when the indicator switch or the reverse switch is switched to an OFF state, the video image is changed back to the video image displayed before the occurrence of the interruption process.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-170284, however, if two switches A and B are successively switched to the OK state and two interruption processes A and B thus occur substantially simultaneously, the following problems may occur.
When the switch B of the two switches A and B in the OK state is switched to the OFF state to terminate the interruption process B, a video image is changed back to a video image displayed just before the termination of this process (i.e., a video image displayed in response to the interruption process A). After that, when the switch A is switched to the OFF state to terminate the interruption process A, the video image is changed back to a video image displayed just before the termination of this process (i.e., the video image displayed in response to the interruption process B).
As described above, the two kinds of video images may be repeatedly displayed in a closed-loop manner depending on the order in which the switches A and B are operated. The video image may fail to be changed back to a video image displayed before start of the operation of the switches A and B. Unfortunately, a driver of a vehicle may fail to change a display item back to an intended display item, and may be confused by such a closed-loop display event.